1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographing apparatus and method, and a program, and in particular, relates to photographing apparatus and method, and a program capable of photographing an image which is more suiting a user's taste.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various techniques for assisting photographing by a user have been proposed in a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera.
For example, there are cameras which cause a plurality of compositions to be displayed on a finder, and cause a user to select any of the compositions at the time of photographing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-152558).